


I Feel the Most Alone When You Are Here

by orphan_account



Series: At The Beginning, I Believed In Magic [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, it's coming people get ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Billy did the worst spell he could have.<br/>When Tommy disappeared.<br/>When they had to find him.<br/>When they found too much.</p><p>Edit: Guys, please don't read this I hate it so much. I'm not going to take it down because it will remove kudos from my general profile but guys, guys, just don't read it okay I am genuinely deeply ashamed of this in every single way it's terrible and I mean this truthfully okay please please please don't read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinnamon Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Incorporating works

Billy remembered, belatedly, that Teddy had wanted his gingerbread frappe with cinnamon on it.

‘ Ughhhhhh…’ Billy groaned continuously for as long as possible without stopping for a breath as he ran back up the street. 

He entered the Starbucks, breathing in the delicious and warm scent of coffee and tapped the service bell, still giddy from just how much he loved the smell of the blends.

 

Nobody came. 

Billy glanced around the store, seeing only three patrons, a guy and a girl discussing the finer points of feminism and one schoolboy wearing a hoodie snapping pictures of his chai latte, as it said on the side of the cup.

Ah. Then the coast was clear. He pressed the bell again tentatively, looking up with the scared eyes of a guilty man, but they didn’t meet any disapproving stares. Nobody was paying attention. 

Delighted, Billy pressed the bell three times. Nothing. The boy glanced over, smiled widely in a way that Billy could not tell was warm or sarcastic, and went back to texting. Creepy, as the shadow from the hood seemed to cloak the other half of his face.

Six times. The pair at the corner giggled.

‘ Having fun, are we?’ The girl stifled more laughter.

Billy looked at the ground, embarrassed. He would wait here in silence. That girl might be monitoring his every move, searching for a way to humiliate him.

‘ Shoddy spell work, huh?’ 

Okay, that one surprised him.

‘ Yeah, you heard me,’ The boy continued, waving his hands around. ‘ Take a seat, newbie.’

‘ And who exactly are you?’ Billy stood his ground, ready to fight.

The little brat tutted, shaking his head as if that was a stupid question that wasn't asked of complete and utter strangers normally.

‘ First off, pregnant people should only take twelve ounces of coffee a day or they’ll miscarriage. Second,’ The Hooded Figure stopped. Heh. Inside joke.

‘ Hey Billy,’ Teddy came in all adorable like he always was. ‘ You didn’t come for fifteen minutes so I came down here. I was worried, you’re always getting into trouble.’

Billy went to give him a hug before walking over to the counter.

‘ The hot guy serving earlier hasn’t come back yet.’ He gestured to the hot-guy-less space.

‘ Hey, you still think I’m…’

‘ Poof.’ He heard somewhere behind him. Teddy reacted slightly faster, but in the three seconds that it registered and the one it took to complete the action, the person started to repeat the same word but was cut off. 

‘ What the heck?’ Billy shouted, immediately looking to the area that that brat had previously inhabited. Only his receipt remained. 

‘ Billy, I think that was magic.’ Teddy nudged the glitter on the floor with his shoe.

He turned slowly to face Teddy. 

‘ You’re so cute when you’re obvious.’ Billy grinned.

‘ Not the time! Also, can you identify that guy’s magic?’ Teddy sifted the shiny green sparkles around. ‘ There’s a note!’ 

‘ Here, pass it to me.’

Teddy handed it over and Billy unfolded it.

Foods that pregnant people should avoid:  
1\. Cheese  
2\. Eggs  
3\. Milk  
4\. Meat and that pate  
5\. Liver  
6\. Vitamin A  
7\. Fish  
8\. Alcohol  
9\. CAFFEINE  
10\. LiVEr PåTé

 

‘ What does it say?’ Teddy squeezed his shoulder. ‘ Is that a grocery list?’

 

Billy let out an exasperated squeal, crumpling the note and throwing it on the ground. 

This was not the way he wanted to confirm his pregnancy. This was not the way he wanted Teddy to find out.

‘ What?’ Teddy looked concerned.

Time for the Wheel of Lies! Spinning, spinning-

‘ Homophobia. Just that.’

‘ Meanie.’ Teddy grasped Billy’s hand.

‘ I like his style though.’ 

They watched as the couple from the corner (Billy saw them kiss as they started walking away from their table) each took handfuls of the glitter to throw at each other and laugh.

‘ Shall we?’ Teddy smiled.

‘ I think avoiding potentially interdimensional mystical glitter is best. They might turn into bees or something if they sense my disturbance.’


	2. The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short and it took so long, i fell really ill >

‘ Slowly, I’m falling in love…’ The singer crooned and Billy smiled at Teddy, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

‘ I fell in love like falling asleep,’ He started, ‘ Slowly and then all at once.’ Teddy finished the quote for him.

‘ God, I love it when you quote John Green.’ Billy groaned.

‘ Toucha toucha toucha touch me!’

‘ No, don’t, I can’t get aroused in public places, stop.’ Billy laughed, a light bubbly sound, wrapping himself around Teddy’s arm.

His hybrid boyfriend shrunk down to the mage’s size.

‘ But I like standing on my tippy toes to kiss you.’ Billy whined like a petulant child.

‘ I might hurt you if I’m too big,’ The worry was evident in Teddy’s blue eyes, making Billy feel bad and the emotion from it spreading to him.

‘ Oh, I want it big.’ Billy did his best at a sexy pout but probably ended up looking like a duck. ‘ Like, as big as Spock’s ears are pointy.’  
‘ Mmm, what was that about no public arousal?’ Teddy grinned, the mood from the music and chatter washing over him. 

‘ And no public fornication.’ Billy booped his nose. 

‘ Gosh, it’s been like, what, two weeks since that slime ball at the coffee shop?’ Teddy signaled to the boy’s toilets, indicating his next destination. ‘ Have you found him yet?’

‘ Not strong magic, but skillful. He knows a lot about magic, which is weird considering his age and how weak it is. If he knew that much, surely he’s powerful. Well, he is, but I think they’ve been watered down. He doesn’t have a lot but he knows how to manipulate the easiest spells into something sinister.’ Billy explained, stopping with Teddy outside the door. ‘ He’s probably de-aged. Presumably formerly in the top ten villain list. He’s fixated with green, tricks and manipulation. He’s about the right height for my guess, but oh my God if I actually dissed who I think I dissed, I’d revoke my own fanboy card.’

‘ Don’t be so harsh on yourself.’ Teddy moved aside to let someone else past. ‘ But who do you think? Wait… I get it.’

‘ Kid frickin’ Loki.’ Billy put the answer out there to vanquish any doubt that he was thinking differently. ‘ Loki. Kid Loki. The kid. Oh my GODS.’

‘ How did I not see it before?’ Teddy started freaking out too.

‘ Okay, calm down. I’ll send out a message on some kind of magical P.A. asking if anyone’s seen Kid Loki. I’ll meet him for coffee.’ Billy moved out of the way for two guys passionately making out to stumble into the bathroom. ‘ I think that you can’t come.’ Teddy can’t find out like that. He needs to hear it from me. ‘ He specifically said only me. Magic stuff. I’ll get you an autograph, kay?’

‘ Yeah, sure.’ Teddy hugged him. ‘ Don’t get hurt, I love you.’

‘ Go ahead and tee-tee, I’ll be right here.’ Billy waved him off.

 

‘ By the way, was that Tommy just now?’

‘ Holy shit.’ Billy stormed in. He didn’t particularly care about Tommy’s flings usually, but they had made a bet recently and Tommy lost. Abstinence for three months as punishment followed. ‘ Tommy! You broke your promise!’

‘ Shh.’ The albino put a finger to his lips. ‘ He’s paying, he’s hot and he’s mine. We’re heading outside, just discussing payment first.’

‘ Ugh. You don’t need to, you’re staying at mine, right?’ Billy frowned and looked away.

‘ Well, not for much longer. Like, a month or two tops.’

‘ Why?’ Billy looked wounded as if this was somehow his fault, like Tommy had a problem with him.

‘ You’re too sheltered. I- mmph!’ Tommy’s possibly offensive statement was cut off by a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke for air, Tommy abandoned his original sentence and instead responded with a “can we do this later I’m kind of busy”. Billy happily obliged, not wanting to stick around to watch his twin get sold.

It hurt him ever so slightly. He would understand why Tommy would punish others, as he’s selfish that way, but he doesn’t understand Tommy punishing himself this way.

Treating himself, his body and dreams and soul like they’re for shit. But Billy empathized. Maybe we all just want to be someone better.


	3. Little Loki

 

Billy found himself outside an antique bookstore as the sun slowly sunk into bed, dying the sky pinks and blues, and where they overlapped, purples. He looked around, but saw no one. Eventually, well after it had become dark, he saw a small figure turn the corner towards him underneath the streetlights.

‘ Loki?’ He called tentatively, not sure to be happy if it was the trickster, but he still didn’t want to look crazy to some stranger.

He heard the laughter that indicated the prince of lies, so distinct, almost childlike, but too tainted. As if it had spoken too much, but also not enough.

‘ Yes, Kaplan the Krappy. With a K. So, you turned up? I thought you wouldn’t have, given your Krappy-with-a-k ass boyfriend of yours. Are you sure he hasn’t followed you and is waiting to punch the living excretion out of me?’ Loki quickly closed the ground between them.

‘ Yes. I told him that I had things to do and begged him to watch Tommy for a while. Being the perfect boyfriend, he did just as I asked and did it with a smile that probably dissipated as soon as I walked out the door.’ Billy put his head in his hand.

‘ Huh. Wish I had that with Thor.’ Loki flipped a coin he took from his pocket.

‘ Cut to the chase. I don’t want to stay out longer than necessary and worry Teddy.’ Billy commanded, but Loki just chuckled and shook his head.

‘ Billy, so impatient! I know what happened. I’ve been tracking your magical traces to make sure that if you do anything stupid, I can correct. Now that you’ve made that pregnancy spell, I can’t exactly stop it. It will kill the babies and that is what I’m trying to avoid, in case you lose control like your mom.’ Billy flinched. ‘ Ah, you knew that was a factor! Reconsidering? Now do you know that was a stupid idea?’

‘ Shut up Loki. I’m not my mom. I don’t need to be like her in that sense.’

‘ Still, did you think it would be a good idea at your age? Tut, tut, too young! Couldn’t wait?’ Loki snickered at his motherly approach and stepped out of the way when Billy tried to grab him. ‘ Well, the only thing I can do now is make sure that everything turns out for the best. Basically, I need you to not go caca for coco pops, which means that I have to take care of you and the kid. Or kids.’

Billy relaxed visibly and said, ‘ So Loki. Will you?’

‘ Oh, yeah, sure I will! But I need you to play your part. Pull out all the stops. Tell Teddy and like, your moms and dad. Tell Tommy. Secure a trusted doctor who can help you and still maintain secrecy. Monitor yourself. No battles, no extra spells, not for morning sickness or to cover the bump. This spell of yours is weak, you have the power but not the technique, which means that it will need regular touching up. I have the technique but not as much power as you. This works out perfectly, I can teach you.’ Loki’s features softened. ‘ I wish things were different and I could be like you. Totally in love, doing your best the best you can, and loved back so many times more. But instead, I’m Loki. And that never turns out well for anyone.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give kudos if you like and leave a comment! I usually rush to write more when I have positive feedback.


	4. Steal me

Tommy, despite having superspeed, was late. The Young Avengers meeting had started half an hour ago, but not really. Nobody bothered to say anything that they’d have to repeat again. They mostly sat around making small talk and eating lightly salted corn chips.

Eventually, the phone rang about forty-five minutes in.

‘ Whose phone?’ Kate groaned, scoffing another tortilla chip.

Billy fumbled in his pocket, mumbling hurriedly, ‘ Mine, sorry.’

He looked at the screen and saw that the caller ID was Tommy. He answered, a bit miffed, and wondered if he sounded that way. 

‘ Tommy? I…’

‘ Billy!’ Tommy’s voice sounded racked with fear, and Billy could see his green eyes blown with terror, the sheer horror in his face.

‘ Tommy!’ Billy tried to cut in, but was interrupted.

‘ Billy, I… I’ve been stolen. He says not to tell you anything more except these freaky numbers: 40.7577°, 73.9857°. Goodbye.’ Tommy’s voice shook, and Billy could faintly hear a voice whispering the numbers. It had said that Tommy was a good boy. Billy knew that that was the voice of the man he was going to punish severely.

‘ What is it?’ Teddy leaned forward and rubbed Billy’s thigh. ‘ Your eyes are… uh…’ He made motions to try and convey that they were crackling with blue energy. It was kind of hard.

‘ Tommy’s been, as he said,’ Billy ground out. ‘ Stolen.’

It was not within Loki’s interest to spy on people, though, as he always said, he would be an awesome spy. He was monitoring.

He was aware of Thomas’ situation, and frankly, it didn’t concern him as long as it didn’t affect Billy. Unfortunately, it did. And now, he had to go clean it up.

Loki was dressed in a red hoodie, a Black Sabbath shirt as seen worn by Tony Stark, jeans and sneakers so as not to attract unwanted attention. He purchased the bacon and stuff necessary for his spell, and promptly returned to an abandoned warehouse far out of town that he had located in an attempt to protect civilians in the event that a fight broke out.

He set up the pentacle, drew extra sigils for protections and started chanting in ancient tongue. After a minute, a faded image started flickering a few feet in front of him. Second by second, it became completely opaque and non-twitchy. 

‘ Noh-varr.’ Loki purred, reveling in his indignant expression. ‘ Greetings.’

‘ You couldn’t have done a better job?’ Noh-varr asked, dusting himself off.

‘ Well, yes, but why should I try for the perpetrator of a heinous crime? Just jk, it’s not that bad. Except that, inadvertently, you might set off a domino chain of events that will destroy this universe, and if my fears are realised, the universes around it. The domino chain might actually never stop.’ Loki snapped his fingers absently.

‘ Thomas Shepherd of Earth is mine. I of course, have no intention of returning him, but I do have to give the donkey a carrot as well as a stick, yes?’ Noh-Varr sat cross-legged opposite Loki. ‘ I need to give him some hope or else he won’t like me.’ 

‘ I have a strange feeling that the damage is done.’ Loki raised his eyebrows, and began picking the bacon apart. ‘Want some?’

‘ No.’ Noh-varr made a face, but quickly returned to the original subject. ‘ Well, what must I do to rectify what I am doing?’

‘ Simples. Return Tommy to his kuh-ray-zee bro.’ Loki licked his fingers.

‘ Any other options?’

‘ Oh, I see, you like him. Well, tough shit brah. We’re not all going to die for some hot albino squared action. Well, I know some people who might and maybe me too, but it just depends on the degree of action.’ Loki broke the yolk on the egg and started finger-painting something with it. ‘ You want Tommy so bad? Won’t be tickedy-boo.’

‘ What? You trickster! What are you doing?’ Noh-varr reached out to break the sticky yellow lines, but Loki uttered a runic word and he felt a tug.

‘ This will hinder you, I bet. Bound to Tommy with a fifty meter radius and I hope this is finally what makes you happy. You have to return him to the YA and you are going to have to stick around for the repercussions.’ Loki winked.   
‘ You should be hurting awful bad. It’s just starting to kick in. You are going to be dragged back to where you put him faster than this.’ Loki snapped his fingers. ‘ And it will burn.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments to let me know if you like it or to give me constructive criticism! I love to hear reviews!


	5. You can hide but you can't run

Tommy had woken up fifteen minutes earlier to a dark room. The paint was peeling off the walls, the floor had water with mould growing in it, the ceiling leaked; basically it was your average murder scene, the abandoned rotting house scenario. Perfect.

For a normal person, waking up tied to a chair in a suspicious place they don’t remember coming to and having to wait fifteen minutes would be agony. For Tommy, it was worse. With his superspeed, each minute passed like hours, his accelerated thought process coming up with horrifying image after horrifying image as if there were some sort of deadline to make, like, you know, driving him insane and breaking him completely before his captor came back, only to see his hostage sobbing out incoherent speech.

Tommy, before letting his mind go to hell, tried to recollect what had happened. He could remember that albino guy buying him for the night, and he was good. The guy seemed to have superspeed to some extent and also probably drugged him at some point, so it was kind of foggy but Tommy and his ass remembered that it was pretty rough…  
So had that guy taken him? He remembered getting another kiss, deeper than the ones he had gotten before and harder. The whole room swirled and started fading into sepia. He looked into the guy’s eyes, angry and scared, but was only met with mirth bubbling over the man’s lips. Then it cut to black.

It must have been him, and the guy must be around somewhere, unless he had passed Tommy on to someone else, maybe for money? Who would want Tommy? Oh, god, please don’t let him be in that fucking lab again. He would never go back. Tommy still shivered and felt sick every time he saw a lab coat. He would lock up and freeze whenever he was in a hospital, smelt that chemical smell or a room was just white. No windows. Like the one that they kept him in. He didn’t like being bound either. That’s what they did too.

How long had he been out? Was Billy or the team worrying? He’d kill that albino dude, even if Tommy himself became an unfortunate casualty. At least Billy could carry on his good looks, if not his exuberant personality.

Tommy started considering that maybe he shouldn’t have been such a hooligan. Maybe he should’ve stayed in school. But then he stopped himself. When you can run that fast, you never look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long, the dog that I've had for twelve years suddenly passed away.  
> ^ ^ Please leave feedback and give kudos if you like the story! Thank you!


	6. Come out, come out, wherever you are

Billy did not calm down. He had screamed and flipped over the table, sending corn chips flying everywhere. Kate was not pleased, but quickly became concerned.

“ It’s Tommy, isn’t it? Oh god.” Kate stood, looking at the ground.

“ Yes.” Billy answered in a dangerously low tone. He sounded quiet now. “ And we are going to get him. He gave me coordinates, but they are really loose so we will need to do investigate the area.”

Teddy rubbed his shoulders, whispering, “ Just relax, Billy. We are going to find Tommy but it will not help for you to be all worked up.”

“ It will. That freaky magical nuke I set off before? Maybe if I get angry enough, I can recreate it, but in a controlled manner.” Billy was tense, poised, and defensive, as if he was ready to strike if he was attacked. 

“ Billy, that won’t work.” Cassie sat there wide-eyed, in disbelief. Billy couldn’t possibly be that crazy or stupid. Last she checked, he was terrified of the nuke.

“ I know. But if I can recreate that spell…!” Billy trailed off, and his normal words replaced his out-of-control mission. “ It’s a stupid idea. I might hurt one of you guys.”

Teddy cuddled him from behind.

“ Mmm, I knew you’d make the right, non-future-doctor-doom choice, babe.” He nuzzled Billy’s soft black hair.

“ Let’s find Tommy first.” Eli unstuck himself from the wall where he had been leaning for the past twenty minutes, when Kate had made some offhand comment about his head looking like a painted egg. He had been offended.

“ Uh-huh.” Billy nodded in agreement, closing his eyes and muttering, “IwanttofindTommyIwanttofindTommywanttofindTommy.”

Instead, he collapsed.  
“ Billy,” Teddy reached out, perhaps to shake him awake, but stopped. Maybe he was too strong. Maybe Teddy himself should wonder about hurting others, not Billy.

Billy groaned about twenty seconds later, long enough for everyone to lose his or her crap. 

“ Magic blocked… I don’t know what it is.” Billy tried to sit up. “ I thought of that one movie I watched where they knew where the murderer was because it was the only place that was blocked off, but guess what? He blocked twenty other buildings in the vicinity and we’ll need to search them all.”

Teddy helped him onto the couch, carefully, gently, as if handling a baby bird with a broken wing.

“ Here, pass me some paper.” Billy requested, and Vision handed him a notepad and a blue pen. “There…there…there, about… twenty…other…’there’s…”

He was silent for a while, jotting down addresses.

“ Billy,” Teddy leaned forward, putting an arm around him. “ Are you sure you won’t go off on your own to solve this? I could stay here with you, fight other crime.”

“ No, it’s okay. We need all hands on deck here, this is my twin we’re talking about, not just crime.” He paused for a long time. “ And… I won’t. Go off and solve this, I mean.’’

He hated lying to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you like, please!  
> Also, feedback very much appreciated. :D  
> (wondering why so many hits but almost no kudos/comments)


	7. The Speedster, the witch and the wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noh-varr shows up and takes Tommy somewhere over the rainbow

Tommy had been contemplating a bunch of things while waiting, carefully placing memories out of the way. He had to keep going. If he turned around to look at the things he did, he would trip and fall and whatever it was that he was running from? It would get him.

 

         He tried to occupy himself, tried to plan out what he might do once he got out. But Tommy didn’t like planning. He tried all sorts of things, and once he’d gone through every entertaining thing in his mind, only five minutes had passed.

 

         So, Tommy Shepherd started praying to his twin brother. Not as a deity, but when you start thinking something, like a letter in your head that never gets sent. Hoping that some of these words will pop up in the person’s head, like having a psychic mailbox.

 

 _Come on Billy,_ He thought, clenching his teeth to stop himself from crying, _I know that I’ve been a horrible brother. But if anything, you’re worse! Remember that time you left me in hell? Mm hm. I’m not asking for much. Just get me out of here! I’m tied to a chair and it’s dark and Ijustcan’tmoveorgetoutandIhopeyoucanhearmeandcomegetmebeforeIgocrazyandevenifyoudogetmeoutI’llprobablykillmyselfIknowI’mahorriblepersonwhodoesn’tdeserve…_

The door slammed open, and a smoking figure coughed on the floor in front of him.

 

         “ Whoa, dude!” Tommy willed his tears away and instead replaced his sadness with anger and confusion.

 

         “ Be quiet, Tommy Shepherd of Earth. I did not endure being dragged to your presence only to be greeted with the words ‘whoa dude’. I am afraid that I cannot tolerate your grating voice at this moment.” The silver haired man pushed himself upright, his arms shaking.

 

         “ Okay, but you are kind of rope-burnt. In most places. Can you heal that? I hope you can heal that. You have such a pretty face.” Tommy spouted, and when the man shot him a dirty look, he stuck his tongue out at him.

 

         “ You find yourself in a kidnapping situation and although intimidated, proceed to act as a petulant child towards your attacker? You do have a death wish.” The man got up, muscles trembling, and dusted himself off. He swayed a bit, but then steadied himself and went to the other side of the room.

 

         Tommy heard a door open. So there were other rooms here. He could not see behind him because the chair was drilled into the ground with responsive metal that burrowed further inwards and outwards into the concrete every time Tommy attempted to move it. The ropes and chair were power dampening, and prevented him from vibrating through.

 

         The man came back through with a glass of water for Tommy.

 

         “ Drink.” He offered the water, but Tommy shook his head.

 

         “ You came in smoking like a barbeque. Why are _you_ giving _me_ water?” Tommy frowned suspiciously.

 

         “Drink.” The man repeated, sternly this time. “ I am fine. It has not harmed me so much as inconvenienced me. I am much more durable than you think, Tommy Shepherd of Earth.”

 

         “ You’ve drugged it.” Tommy remained mistrustful of the man. “ I’m not drinking it. You know my name and I don’t even remember yours. Who. Are. You?”

         “ Shame. Your brother would be so disappointed. I am Noh-Varr.” The man leaned forward, and his hot breath blew against Tommy’s neck.

 

         Shit. That guy. Now he remembered. Of all the people to get kidnapped by, a super powered kree?

 

         “ I’m still not drinking the water. You have to do more than say your name to impress me.” Tommy laughed skittishly, still wary of the taller man’s movements.

 

         “ I shall.” The man purred, licking his lips.

 

         “ Uh, very funny. I’m impressed, now stop whatever you’re about to do to me and consider letting me go?” Tommy struggled, and he felt the chair pull downwards, heard the sound of the metal cutting through the stone.

 

         Noh-varr kissed him, warm lips against an open mouth. Tommy’s cheeks flushed. It felt good and hot and the harder they kissed, Noh’s fingers entangled in Tommy’s hair, the more lightheaded Tommy felt. The more he seemed to drift away. Shit, he felt _high_.

 

         “ If you are wondering, Thomas, you have been drugged.” Noh-varr said, the only image left in Tommy’s tunnel vision that was slowly becoming smaller. “ We are moving to a more secure room, deeper into this building. It will be deeper than you ever imagine.”

 

         Tommy’s head lolled back and Noh-varr untied him by clicking the ruby on his gauntlet into a metal concave disc in the rope. He slung Tommy onto his shoulder and carried him past the door, into another room. This one looked like a class.

 

         “ Thomas Shepherd.” A teacher stood at the front. She looked harshly and the young boy, who just looked sheepish. “ You will stay back and write ‘ I am an unprecedented fool’ one hundred times. If I come back and realize that you have misspelt this sentence one hundred times, I will be amazed at your incompetence.”

 

         Noh-varr breezed through the room, ignoring the windows, where he would be able to enter the universe fully instead of being an apparition seen rarely by the students in that reality. He ignored how Thomas reached out and took the hand of alternate Noh-varr as soon as the teacher turned her back, and chortled.

 

         “ She’s an old fart. I’m skipping that crap; I don’t care if I get expelled. It’s not my first school.” He grinned madly.       “Let’s go somewhere instead.”

 

         This was where Noh first got the notion of a feeling. Where he first was compelled to find Tommy. He had sat here watching the different but same people fall in love for hours, and felt a twinge of sorrow that he did not have what these Earth people called ‘love’, the all-powerful, all-healing, all-destructive, love. It was fascinating.

 

         He stopped for a moment, watching Tommy receive another loud scolding, and opened the next door.

 

        

 

        

 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos if you like it, and feedback is greatly appreciated! I will reply you!


	8. Fear and his companions

Billy was falling apart. He didn’t know what to do… Tommy had been taken and he couldn’t even be that upset. It seemed as if there were other things that he was playing closer to his chest. Like his children.

 

         He put his hand on his stomach, and when Teddy moved closer, quickly removed it.

 

         “ Do you have a stomachache?” Teddy asked climbing into bed.

 

         “ No. Just a bit hungry.” Billy shook his head. “ Nothing to worry about.”

 

         Teddy kissed him passionately.

 

         “ Then don’t.” He grinned, blue eyes always full of the same kindness and wonder that Billy had never possessed.

 

         He kissed him back, looking desperately for a way to take his mind off all those dark things. About how dangerous this game that he was playing was.

 

         Teddy entangled his fingers in Billy’s hair; want colouring his cheeks a deep red. They broke free, and Billy whined. Teddy giggled a bit, and Billy smiled.

 

         Teddy slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Billy’s Avengers underwear, rubbing them against his member. Billy groaned, arching his back. Teddy dragged them off of him, sad that underneath the blankets he could not see the exposed flesh. He threw them to the corner of the room, and Billy grunted in indignation.

 

         “ My Spiderman blanket!” Billy complained, so Teddy kissed him to shut him up, grinding against him.

 

         “ Teddy, just hurry up and do me.” Billy panted, forgetting the blankie, before biting down on the inside of his lip when Teddy wrapped his hand around Billy’s hardened cock.

 

         “ He wants the D.” Teddy said solemnly, stroking upwards with his thumb and eliciting more lewd noises from his boyfriend. “ And it shall be graciously bestowed upon him.’’

 

         “ Shut up you big dork,” Billy managed to get the words out between little gasps of pleasure.

 

         “ Do you want the D?” Teddy acted innocent, as if he had no idea what Billy wanted at all. “ What is the D?”

 

         Billy spread his legs, pointing at Teddy’s dick and then to his hole, raising his eyebrows. Teddy nearly collapsed with laughter.

 

         “ You sex-crazy maniac, you. At least I can’t get you pregnant.” Teddy wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

The colour drained out of Billy’s face. Of course. Teddy might not want the kids, even if they made it. What if they had sex now and the spell broke? Loki had said that it was weak, but exactly how weak was it?

 

         He ran from the bed to be sick, Teddy still sitting shocked in the bed.

 

         “ Billy? Oh my god, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” Teddy voice was concerned, emanating with fret.

 

         Billy pondered whether his sudden nausea was brought on by all those abysmal thoughts or maybe because it was, what, the fourth week? He wasn’t exactly showing, just the tiniest bit rounder, not enough for anyone to notice. Except for Billy, who had been measuring himself every morning with his paranoia.

 

         “ No.” He answered after a long silence. “ You didn’t. I’m going to get ready and go see a friend.” He walked out of the bathroom shakily, one hand on his stomach, (which he was sure Teddy wouldn’t think strange after he just puked, and he honestly didn’t care at the moment) and one covering his manhood in an embarrassed fashion.

 

         “ Billy? I don’t understand! You’ve been so elusive lately; your emotions erratic and you keep going off to see Loki! You can’t trust him!” Teddy shouted angrily, and Billy cowered where he stood, both hands rubbing his belly protectively.

 

         “ Teddy,” He waved his hand, and a blue light swept up him, leaving him in his Wiccan costume. “ Teddy,” He felt to his knees and starting coughing dreadfully, hand to his mouth, and was stunned when he took it from his mouth and saw blood. He looked to Teddy, terrified.

 

         “ What?” Teddy rushed to his side, grabbing his hand to inspect what had horrified his lover. And, in turn, it petrified him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos please! Also, if you like it, please leave a comment on the new chapters because I don't know if you are still reading it so I don't know if I am doing anything wrong. I will reply within a day or two!


	9. Help those who have forbid pity

Billy had starting sobbing; collapsing in on himself and you could pinpoint the exact moment when he shattered. When Teddy reached out to hold him, but instead took a step back. When the look in his eyes asked if Billy was broken. When he suspected that he already was. When he didn’t know what to do.

Teddy really didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what was wrong and therefore how to fix it escaped his knowledge.

He stood there for the longest time, the only noise present the sound of the love of his life wailing for all the gods to hear.

Eventually, Teddy left the room. He turned around to give Billy a disdainful look, to be met with wide panic-stricken eyes.

“ I just want the answers.” He left the room. But when he called Loki from the contact on Billy’s cell, he didn’t ask for any. He just asked for Loki to fix his precious Billy, the last light left in the world.

Loki came into the room quietly, softly. Billy was nowhere to be seen. He searched around, still hearing weeping. He looked under the bed, and lo and behold, Billy had crawled underneath. 

“ Billy,” Loki said gently, lying down on the floor to face Billy. “ You need to deal with this. Come on, I’ll help you touch up on the spell. Then we can start working on everything else, and before you know it, it’ll be all right. Okay. Fine. Everything good.”

Billy looked dubiously at him, but relented and wiggled out from underneath the bed. They both stood up and approached each other. Loki smiled a bit and took his hand.

“ Here,” He murmured, lifting Billy’s shirt and rubbing his stomach with glowing hands. “ Mm.” He closed his eyes and hummed.

Billy didn’t dare to move. 

“ The spell does need touching up. The kids are being seen as a foreign object and it’s possible that your body may reject them. The womb isn’t fully integrated into your system.” Loki frowned. “ How shitty of a job did you do?’’

“ I don’t remember doing it.” The words clawed their way out of Billy’s throat. He didn’t wanted to be treated as if he didn’t have control over what he did. Loki had spoken with Teddy about the real possibility of his lack of jurisdiction over his power, and he did not want to prove it.

“ Did you ever wish for kids?” Loki asked, kneeling, closing his eyes and pressing his face against Billy’s tummy. 

“ Yes. I love Teddy. I will always love him, and I want to have his kids. But not now. Not like this, not so dangerous.” Billy exhaled deeply through his nose, tears streaming down his face. He tried to even out his irregular breathing. 

“ I should have the power to help them.” Loki’s heart fell when he saw the hopeful expression on Billy’s face. “ For now. Only small things.”

He trailed circles on the stomach, conjuring a paste that looked and smelled like green tea and wasabi. Applying this liberally in the circles and generously all round Billy’s torso, front and back.

He pushed his ear up against the smallest circle in the middle, listening intently. A blue wisp curled into his ear. He grinned.

“ They’ll be fine for now. They will need help regularly, every fortnight at the least.” Loki gave a harsh stare of warning when Billy tried to smear the paste.

“ Oh. Sorry. What do I do?” Billy shrunk in apology.

“ It will dry in five minutes. Leave it. It needs to stay on for the next three days, twenty-four hours times three, and an extra two hours. Got that?” Loki picked up a piece of blue chalk and tsked. “ No green chalk…” He muttered to himself.

“ What do I do if it peels?” Billy glanced worriedly down at his green skin. 

“ Your babies will die.” Loki shrugged, testing the chalk in Billy’s notepad. Peeking up to see a truly appalled Billy, he quickly added. “ Kidding, kidding! It won’t peel off. It latches onto your skin. About showering, it should clean your skin by itself. It will purify you wherever I put it. Like, if I put it in your ass, BOOM, virgin! It will try to purify and heal the womb, and if we are lucky, help the children in the long run.”

Billy watched as Loki drew a giant pentacle type-thing on his wall, as green light flooded through it.

“ Wait, Loki!” He screamed, running to the wall. 

“ Trying to find Noh and Tommy.” Loki responded ruefully, stepping through the portal, which promptly closed behind him. Billy ran into the wall.

Why would no… No is a name? No, not No, Noh. Noh… Varr. Why would Noh-Varr be with Tommy? Was Noh helping? Was he captured too? Was he separate from the situation and just someone Loki wanted to talk to? 

 

Did he steal Tommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos or comment if you like! Or comment if you just want to give feedback.


	10. What Just Happened?

Tommy roused slowly. He slipped in and out of the waking world like a ghost, nobody, not even himself, knowing for sure that he had been there. 

He found that he was on something soft and warm. He spread his fingers through it. It was like cloud. He sat up and saw, lying on the bed, his captor. Tommy was not bound. He found it strange that Noh-Varr would expose himself like that after taking the precautions of the techno-organic metal chair.

“ Oi.” Tommy sat up from the fluffy material and when the spots dancing in front of his eyes receded, he saw that it was a carpet. 

The Kree didn’t stir. 

Tommy crawled over on all fours and touched the man’s face. 

Still he did not move.

Tommy sat back on his heels and stared at Noh-Varr. This was the same person who he had been fucked by just a few days, weeks or months earlier. And this person was the reason why he couldn’t tell the time. This person had kidnapped him and drugged him. And if he didn’t act now, who knew what would happen to him? 

Shakily, he reached out. He had tried to kill before. Those horrible men in the white coats. They deserved it. Had this man done enough to deserve it?

Was there any pride in killing him while he slept? Would he find any answers, or find his way out if he killed him? 

No. No. That didn’t matter. This was survival.

He hauled himself onto the bed, sinking into the mattress. Wrapped his fingers around that pale neck, and squeezed.

Surprisingly, Noh-Varr woke up slowly. He rolled right through Tommy’s grip, rubbing his eyes. Right through. As if Tommy were a ghost.

A chill ran down his spine and something inexplicable gnawed at his heart.

He was always screaming at everyone because no one listened. 

He wore bright colours and made fast movements and no one looked.

Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've had three family members die within a few months of each other


	11. Cerulian

“ Ugh!” Teddy kicked down yet another door and found yet another mildewed room. “ Billy, there’s nothing here either. We better go find the next one.”

“ Wait, Teddy. The magic pulsating here is stronger than everywhere else we’ve been. It’s the strongest I’ve ever felt. It’s messing up my own magic.” Billy flexed his fingers and looked up at his boyfriend.

“ Bee! Someone’s been in here!” Teddy shouted.

“ Don’t touch anything, Tee.” Billy floated in, careful not to brush against the ground. It was very dangerous in there.

He saw the chair and turned to Teddy. 

“ What is this?”

“ You think I know?” Teddy stood in the doorway, scared to enter lest his size cause him to set something off. 

“ Didn’t think so. Tee, if you become smaller of course you can come in. Just fly or something.” Billy knelt down, reached out and touched the metal that ran unevenly up the chair legs as if the wood was dipped into it while it was still molten.

“ Weird…” Teddy whispered, bumping into the chair.

At once, a horrible screeching noise filled the room and the ground shook. Both the teens froze in fear.

“ Wait.” Billy said after he was sure that no danger was coming to them. He levitated a rock nearby and hit the back of the chair repeatedly.

The grinding noise came as was expected.

“ The metal is alive. For this kind of techno-organics, it must be Kree.” Billy stood. 

“ Do I open the creepy depilated door?” Teddy gestured to the rotten wood.

“ Go ahead.” Billy strode over to join him. “ But if I were you I’d stand away from the opening just in case.”

A brilliant blue light cascaded into the room.

“ Whoa.” Teddy stared into the abyss of sapphire. 

“ Okay, not scary at all.” Billy clung to Teddy’s chest, his alien boyfriend wrapping an arm around him and they took flight into the mesmeric, swirling azure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that they are quite short but there are many more chapters to come!


	12. Give Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGENT: If you enjoy this fic, then please comment or kudos because I am considering discontinuing it, given that there has been no activity for quite some time. If you would like to see it finished, then please give me a sign. Just one person will be able to save it! As long as I know that even one person cares, I will continue writing with double speed. Note that every time I get feedback, I immediately begin writing a chapter!

Tommy was still terrified. What was he supposed to do, other than be afraid? It wasn’t as if somebody was watching him.

 

He stared blankly as Noh stumbled to the door, half asleep, and opened it before disappearing to god knows where.

 

Tommy followed him, numb from the shock of what had just happened, and ended up in what seemed to be the kitchen. How, just how was he supposed to get out of this non-existence? Call for Billy and hope that that twerp would magically appear before him? No, he was not doing that. And although it might prove useful to track the unsuspecting Noh-Varr, he might get lost and would not be able to return to the bedroom where he had woken up in. That room was significant and most likely important for his return to tangibility.

 

He turned on his heel and returned to the room just as Noh began to pour his cereal into a bowl. When he came back in, his eyes immediately began ravaging his surroundings looking for something that might just be the key to curing his strange affliction. There wasn’t much of anything interesting.

 

It occurred to Tommy that whatever he was looking for might be material in its nature of magic, and thus attempted to search for this elusive object. He had already figured out that he could touch things if he concentrated, but they could not touch him. That was the one convenient thing that he had, since he felt sluggish and tired. Something was anchoring him, holding him back from functioning at his normal speed. Even his thoughts had decelerated and it angered him.

 

 _This must be what it is like to live like snails_ , He thought as he flung a lamp into the wall.

Upon hearing the noise of the lamp shattering, Noh-Varr raced into his room, panting and brandishing a kitchen knife. Its blade gleamed beautifully in the light and Tommy stopped, meeting the eye of the Kree. Neither of them moved.

 

Noh was clearly confused, searching for some hidden danger lurking around. However much Tommy liked to see him disoriented, it would not be easy for him to continue searching with the man still standing there. Perhaps he could be scared into leaving.

 

Tommy bent over and retrieved a delicate figurine from the carpeted floor where it had fallen. Luckily, it had not broken. It was made of glass, clouded over to different degrees to portray light and dark. The features of the face had been done with obvious care and love.

 

He pulled back his arm and hurled it at the doorway just next to Noh-Varr, watching how he jumped with relish. Tommy had, at some point, considered being a poltergeist. That would have been cool. And of course, why wouldn’t ghosts destroy shit all the time if they couldn’t be seen? There wouldn’t be much of a point in stealing for themselves, given that they would be dead, but they could indulge in some serious revenge.

 

Just then, strong hands grabbed him around the waist and a silky voice muttered, “Tommy.”

 

Turning his head, Tommy realized that it was Noh-Varr, and yet logic screamed that Noh was standing there in the doorway looking shell-shocked.

 

Holding him firmly, Noh guided Tommy back to a door that he hadn’t noticed.

 

“Ugh…” Tommy groaned. If he had noticed that door just a minute earlier, he could have been safe. It had to be the way out.

 

“Thomas.” Noh-Varr rumbled, moving a hand up to stroke Tommy’s hair. “I understand that this is somewhat perplexing for you, and I am sorry that you have been kept in the dark.”

 

“Literally. How long was I in that stank-ass room?” Tommy snapped, barb bubbling over his lips.

 

“We will travel back out. I am sorry that you had to endure this. I had no idea that it would turn out this way, I was just working a job. You may return, and I will forfeit the pay and perchance a substantial amount of my pride.” Noh-Varr glided over the snarky remark with ease.

 

“So? What is this mumbo jumbo of yours?” The lack of response to what Tommy had thought was quick wit was disappointing and only served to fuel his short temper.

 

“Hardly mine. Loki stole some magic from your brother and saw fit that a portal between dimensions should be built. The themes fluctuate depending on which reality he is looking for. He did this for his own convenience, of course, but I acquired knowledge of this place. It must be why he binded me to you.” Noh-Varr shrugged coolly.

 

“What, was he upset that you were messing with his stuff?” Tommy’s gaze flicked between the two albino men in front of him, one with crossed arms and a steely glare and the other quietly sweeping up the broken glass.

 

“Not just his stuff. By taking you, I put the universe in danger, according to him. Not that your brother is searching for you day and night.” Noh pushed Tommy back from the door with little force and without malice, but simply to get him out of the way. “I am returning you so that he will lift the curse.”

 

The door swung open with an alarming amount of force. Seeing Tommy’s expression, a coy smile played on the taller man’s lips.

 

“There is more forceful energy the further in we go. Currently we are in the sixth universe, as the portals are set up in an onionskin format in order to befuddle outsiders. Those not used to it will get lost and lose hope.” Noh-Varr pulled him close. “We will take our leave now.”

 

For a moment, Tommy felt some kind of affection for him and in the strong, decisive way that he held him, like if the circumstances were different, he could have truly loved him. After all, they did fuck. But Noh-Varr had paid him. Still, it had felt like the contours of his body were made to fit Noh, as if his curves were molded there by the way that they had pressed together, as if everything that he was had been made to fit together with him. Tommy had planned to call him in the morning, arrange to do that again some time, even a small spark of hope that they would have some sort of relationship.

 

Instead, he breezed past Noh icily and stalked off into the portal, trying to maintain his posture although gale force winds blew him back.

 

Noh pushed up against him, bowing his head slightly to nuzzle into the crook of Tommy’s neck.

 

“Go forward.” He urged, his breath warm and moist against the speedster’s skin. A shock of want ran down Tommy’s spine as some part of him remembered their night together, but he shook it off. While one side of him was livid with Noh, the other wanted to be loved by him and to love him back without restraint. Nevertheless, both were united by Tommy’s pride and its desire to stay intact and unharmed.

 

“I can actually walk through a doorway by myself, thanks.” Tommy hissed angrily, grabbing onto Noh’s hands, which had settled on the jut of his hipbones.

 

“Very well.” He took a step back from Tommy, who felt a strange sense of loss at the sudden lack of warmth and life by his side.

 

Tommy inhaled deeply before forcing his way through the roaring blast of energy, Noh-Varr close behind.


	13. Coincidence? I think not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took longer than I said it would! I needed to go out just as I was starting to write it and I couldn't come back till 4pm... after that I had work to do, so here we are, updating at 5.45pm.

Billy was strangely perturbed the moment that the light had touched him. Instinctively, a hand went to his stomach as the feeling of uneasiness grew.

 

“Tee,” He whispered, though he was sure that his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to hear him over the dull roar of the glow, which sounded like waves crashing onto the sand.

 

As Billy emerged from the light, he realised that he was in what was probably a small closet. One dim light hung overhead, but it flickered and sputtered and he did not trust it to stay lit much longer. It must have been a cleaning closet; there were brooms, mops, cleaning fluids and the like.

 

Not a full minute after Billy arrived, Teddy materialized through the wall behind him, making the small space all the more cramped.

 

“Tee, I’m getting claustrophobic.” Billy laughed with relief; he hadn’t known how scared he had felt alone in there, no matter how long it had been.

 

“Sorry Bee. Why don’t you try the door handle or something? Is it locked?” Billy could feel Teddy’s powerful frame lurking behind him and he knew that plan B would have to be getting him to knock it down.

 

Billy’s hand closed around the old doorknob of a copper colour and turned. It opened surprisingly easily, to a classroom.

 

“That was too easy.” Billy stepped through the doorway with caution, one hand still protecting his children. It was a classroom?

 

There were only two people in the room, both with shocks of white hair. One sat on a desk in the front row and the other stood writing out lines on the board.

 

“What made you stay back?” The sitting boy asked, his voice languid and fluid. “I thought that you were going to skip lines and go somewhere with me.”

 

“She said that she would get Billy into trouble too. And he didn’t even do anything! She’s such a dickmuffin.” The other boy ceased writing for a moment and turned around to ask, “Is it U-N-P-R-E-S-E-N-T-E-D?”

 

“You’ll need to erase the first few lines that you’ve already done. You should have asked earlier.” He got up and went to take the chalk from the shorter albino, presumably to correct his spelling, but was pulled down into a passionate kiss.

 

“Ah, fuck it. I don’t care how it’s spelt.” He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, and they began to make out.

 

“Uh…Tommy?” Billy crept forth. None of this was making any sense.

 

No response.

 

At that moment, the room began to warp and change. Chairs and tables passed right through Billy the walls flipped over to reveal a pale blue sky, green grass sprouting up underneath his feet.

 

“A park?” Teddy guessed. It really did seem to be one.

 

 

Loki was freaking out. Like, ultra freaking out. He had been watching Billy, so when he disappeared into the Revera, he instantaneously began working to change the theme. He would be able to detect their anomaly through the green paste on Billy’s skin, trace his own spell work in amongst the palace of realities made with Billy’s magic and not his own. That had proven to be a good move, a precaution that he had taken earlier.

 

“Loki? What are you doing?” Thor strolled into Loki’s chambers unannounced, as he always did. This was highly aggravating as half the time he walked in on Loki working or doing something intimate and very much private. For example, watching Game of Thrones.

 

“Setting up a GPS for one William Kaplan.” Loki sketched out the runes carefully, encasing them in lover’s knots.

 

“Is that the son of the witch of Scarlet?” Thor took a long dreg of his drink before setting the cup down on top of an antique mystic tome.

 

“Oh, kraftædeme, Thor I told you not to put your things, especially those that can spill, on top of my things! Plus, you leave your cups and rubbish in my room most of the time, it is unsanitary and the encrusted surfaces become hard to wash.” Loki put the finishing touch to his work.

 

“Loki, you know it well that that kind of language is not allowed.” Thor grimaced. “It is atrocious the way you speak, sometimes.”

 

“Fine. Balls!” He muttered as a ray of light shone through one of the outermost runes, his own of course.

 

Thor sighed deeply, turning away from him.

 

“And no Midgardian foulness either.” Thor interjected quickly just as Loki began to open his mouth, “And none from any of the other realms, nor from the voids in between them.”

 

“Gods damn it,” Loki groaned. “Billy’s endangering humanity once again. I’ll go fix it.”

 

“He is not as unstable as you think. Many think that you are volatile.” Thor peered into his mug before downing the last few drops.

 

“Ah, but I am volatile. And Billy Kaplan is not as secure as you would believe.” Loki mumbled something in the language of the ividjur, almost inaudible and Thor frowned.

 

“Is that an incantation or yet another cuss?” Thor queried playfully, but Loki took no notice of him.

 

Plumage began to sprout from his arms and colour themselves in rich browns and pure whites.

 

“I did not know that you never had need of Freyja’s cloak.” Thor mused, at the same time slightly awed and stunned by the sheer beauty of it.

 

“I did.” Loki panted, obviously beginning to lose the ability to speak as his vocal chords changed.

 

“Did you not return it?” Thor’s eyes searched him to find whether Loki had pulled on the material when he was not paying attention.

 

“I returned the cloak, but not its magic.” Loki cackled, before his metamorphosis was complete.

 

He puffed out his chest with pride, obviously admiring his skill in the thievery of the base magic and then the talismans and chanting needed to transfer it to his skin.

 

Thor didn’t seem to appreciate it, but then again, how often did he appreciate what Loki did, or for that matter, the boy himself? Technically he was not all that young, only in his teens. For the lack of a new name, given that generically people had no imagination, they still referred to him as ‘Kid Loki’.

 

Loki ruffled his feathers with his beak. In his peripheral vision, he could see something moving towards him. He waited until Thor came close enough, evidently approaching the falcon in order to stroke its feathers, before taking off and grazing the Aesir’s arm with his talons in the process.

 

As he heard Thor’s shouts of dismay, he soared out of the window, tasting the air sweet upon his tongue. In his head, he chuckled.

 

 _I guess you could say I’m…winging it!_ At the same moment that he thought of it, Loki silently cursed himself for the bad pun. _At least my jokes are better than those of that blundering sipill down there._

And for all it was worth, Loki did hear Thor call him a Rasshol as he left. They would have a talk about double-standards soon.


End file.
